Mommy and Me
by beckettshooha
Summary: Future Fic Disclaimer: I don't own Castle


**A/N: New Fic! Don't worry I didn't forget about the other one. I just have been busy and this has been running through my mind all day. So I wrote it. **

* * *

When she woke up, her light brown hair was a complete mess from tossing and turning all night. She couldn't help it! She was excited for the next day.

_For today._

It was her day. No stupid boys would ruin this. Just her and her mom. She never spends any time alone with her mom, so this made it and extra special day. Thankfully her dad took her brothers "camping" with grandpa at the cabin.

She slept in her parents bed. Just her and her mom. The little girl turned to her side to study her mothers features. The woman's eyes were still closed. Her brow however, was furrowed the way it does when she's upset or annoyed. Maybe she was dreaming.

"Mommy?" Ava asked, testing if her mother was awake.

No response.

The four year old decided to get out of the ginormous comfortable king sized bed and padded her way into the bathroom. She'd been a good girl and hasn't peed the bed in months but if she didn't act fast her record would have been tarnished.

Slowly making walking back from her parents bathroom she noticed something on her mothers nightstand. When she approached it, she took another glance at her mother. Still sleeping.

The nightstand was at eye level for the child. She saw her mothers accessories she always wears. The black watch, _(grandpa's she thinks)_ and the necklace, with grandma's and daddy's ring. Taking one last glance at her mother she grabbed the contents and walked into the bathroom again, standing in front of the tall mirror. She scrunched her nose at the sight of her disarrayed hair. She'll have her mom braid it later.

Ava put on the necklace and attempted to put on the watch. Furrowed her brow in frustration _(almost the exact same way Kate does)._ She couldn't get it to stay. It kept slipping off of her wrist.

"Need some help?"

Ava jumped at the sound of her mothers voice.

_Busted._

Kate knelt in front of her daughter and helped secure the watch. _She wasn't mad. _

"There." She peppered her daughter with Eskimo kisses.

"Thanks." Ava said shyly. "Now, I look like you."

Kate smiled down at the four year old. She couldn't help but think she looked so much like herself when she was her age. Long brown hair, however, she has Castle's gentle blue eyes, unlike her brothers who express Kate's.

James, the oldest at six years, was all Castle. He had the adorable mischievous grin, tall and broad (for a six year old), and of course, he had his fathers wild imagination.

Conner, the (almost) two year old, defiantly shared features of Kate's. Such as her eyes, nose and smile. But this one always wanted to be the center of attention, _like somebody else she knows. _

"So? Are you excited for today." She brushed her daughters hair out of her face. Ava smiled back, "mhm" she nodded.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Can we go to... the zoo!? And to Build-a-bear!?" The little girls excitement was amusing to Kate an she couldn't hold back her grin.

"Sure." She picked Ava up and hoisted her on her hip. "But first, we need to eat breakfast." Almost as if it were on cue, Ava's stomach growled.

* * *

Ava sat on the edge of the counter watching her mother prepare breakfast. "Do you want chocolate chips or blueberries in your pancakes?"

"Chocolate chips pwease."

Kate added the chocolate chips to the pancake batter, when her phone rang. "Ava, can you grab that for mommy?"

She nodded and reached for the phone on the end of the counter.

"Hi."

"Ava?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Good."

"Good. Are you excited for your big day with Mommy?"

"Mmhm."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Mommy said we can go to the zoo and Build-a-bear!"

"That sounds fun! Hey, Av, can you give the phone to your mom for me?"

"Okay. Bye daddy I love you!"

"Love you too."

Ava gave the phone to her mother and started to eat the chocolate chips her mother didn't put in the pancake mix. Her parents talked to each other for several minutes.

"Listen, babe, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." she heard her mother say.

"Love you too." She ended the call. And flipped the pancake. _Almost done._

"Your dad said James and Conner miss you."

Ava scrunched her nose and frowned.

"Don't you miss them too?"

"No. They're stupid." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Ava Houghton Castle..." Kate said with a stern voice.

"Okay... I kind of miss them too." She murmured.

Her mother lifted an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Can Sophia come with us to Build-A-Bear?"

Sophia was Lanie and Javier's oldest, who was Ava's age. Actually she was three months older than Ava. The two were best friends since they could crawl.

Kate and Lanie were ecstatic to know they were having a baby at the same time, even more when they heard they were both girls.

"I'll ask Aunt Lanie if she and Soph want to meet us for lunch and go to Build-A-Bear."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Mommy look!" Ava pointed toward the elephants. There were two big elephants and three little elephants. "They look like our family." She noticed.

Kate nodded and petted her daughters head. "They do, don't they?"

"I've always wanted a pet elephant...A real one."

Ava's obsession with elephants started when she turned two and Kate passed down her stuffed elephant her mother gave to her when she was younger.

Kate chuckled. "Where would you put it?"

"In my bedroom." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You don't think it would be too big?"

"I guess..." Ava thought for a second. "Maybe I didn't think this through."

Kate giggled. "C'mon. We should go see the lions now." She grabbed her daughters hand and led them to the jungle exhibit.

* * *

"Ava!"

The little one was running off toward the swings with her new best friend, Teddy. _Very original. _The stuffed bear was a mocha color, and softer than anything Kate has ever felt before.

"Slow down!"

"Come on, Mommy!" She yelled back.

Kate rolled her eyes. Maybe Ava had a little of Rick in her than she thought.

Once she approached the swings with her daughter, Kate couldn't help but grin at the memories she has made at these exact swings. _Ava had no idea. _She thought.

"Do you want me to push you?"

"I'm good." The _little_ brunette responded. "But can you hold Teddy?" She handed off her new friend. And tried very hard to pump her legs to get higher and higher. Very little luck. She was determined, Kate will give her that.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Ava slowly getting higher, Kate watching her daughter, lost in her thoughts about how perfect her life is. Her perfect husband, her perfect three beautiful little kids, her perfect everything.

"I had fun today, Mommy."

"Yeah?" Ava nodded. "Me too."

"We should do this more often. I like daddy, but you're more fun."

"Come here." Kate said opening her arms for her daughter to sit on her lap. She gladly accepted. "But don't tell Daddy I said that."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
